


Story Of InTheLittleWood

by DemonMiner



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMiner/pseuds/DemonMiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own thoughts of what happened to each member of the Yogscast before they came one. However, this is the story of one member in particular. Martyn Littlewood.</p><p>This is the story of what his life once was before his friends and how he got his revenge on the ones who took it all away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Through the thick canopy of trees, past the land of mushrooms, a small kingdom of nature spirits resided. A small town filled with happiness and joy, everyone happy with their lives and always smiling. This kingdom was ruled by two loving people, Queen Esmerelda and King Jax. They were both fair and kind, with everyone respecting them.

The two rulers announced that they were expecting a child in the near future, to which all the kingdom's citizens cheered and celebrated. Esmerelda and Jax were taking suggestions on names from the whole kingdom, getting names like; Lapis, Flower, Lily or Damien, Toby and Jackson. Too each the two declined with apologies.

9 months later, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had glowing, aqua colored eyes like his mother and light blonde hair like his farther. The whole kingdom gave gifts to the baby, to celebrate his arrival into the world. However, they still did not have a name for the child, so they had to call him 'Sapling' until they found a fitting name.

A man by the name of 'Luke' also known as the Guild Master, a very loyal friend to the rulers, suggested a name too which they both excepted with smiles. The King announced the name of his son in a grand speech.

"With the help of our dearest friend, Luke, Esmerelda and I have chosen a name fitting for our son" he spoke too the kingdom that watched him.

Jax held his son and spoke with grace and bravery...

"We welcome our son, Prince Martyn Littlewood, into our nature spirit society!"

 

 

(Very smol yes)


	2. Chapter 1- Baby Sapling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very cute yes

It was peaceful in the kingdom. Everyone getting on with their daily lives: looking after the forest, working for a living and always talking and smiling at each other. A perfectly normal day.

The Guild master walked down the town's streets, saying 'Hello' or 'Good day' to people who walked past. He had recently been injured while fighting off a naga trying to get into the kingdom, luckily it didn't, however he did brake his arm so he had been excused from his work by the king. He had thanked him and decided spending a few hours in the forest would relax him.

He slowly walked along the forest path, the trees blowing softly in the wind to greet him to which he smiled. He suddenly heard a faint giggling deeper in the forest, this being followed by the same voice singing a smooth melody. He creeped up to the carrier of the sweet voice, sounding much like a young boy.

As soon as he reached a clearing, he saw a small, blonde boy swinging from a branch. He had a baggy green shirt with a small swirl sewn onto it, blue shorts and a long black bandana tied to his head. Two elder deer lay under the tree, along with a small fox cub and it looked like the boy was talking to them both.

"When do you fink the baby is due Mrs. Deer?" his innocent voice spoke out, followed by a giggle.

Luke instantly knew who this boy was and rolled his eyes.

"And what do you think your doing in the forest at this time young prince?" he spoke, seriousness lingering in his voice, however a smirk displayed on his face.

Blue eyes stared into his own, full of joy as he grinned sheepishly. 

"I was juwst checkin if Mrs. Deer was doin okay with the baby!" he spoke, his speech not fully correct, since he was so young.

Luke chuckled, "Weren't you supposed to be in your teaching lesson with Saphire?" he asked, to which the blonde furrowed his eyebrows.

"Buh she's borwing!" he whined, "and i don't liwke her...." he huffed, crossing his arms while his legs clung onto the tree branch.

The Guild Master sighed, shaking his head, "Little sapling-"

"I'm not liwttle!" Martyn interrupted, pouting.

Luke laughed, "Of course, but running away from your lessons won't make you a very good leader will it now?" he raised his eyebrow at Martyn.

The prince, looked down, "No....."

"And i know you care about your friends here, but you need to learn to be strong and brave like your farther, but also sweet and kind like your mother." 

Martyn sighed a nodded, "I know, Luwke...." a look of guilt plastered on his face.

Luke smiled and held out his hand, "Come on sapling, best get back to the kingdom before your parents get worried" he said

The blonde looked at him with confusion, "But-"

"I'll tell your parents you went out with me" he winked

The prince giggled and jumped into the elder man's arms, making the man stumble a bit and laugh.

"You're getting a little heavy now aren't ya?" 

Martyn giggled, "I'm growin up now! Into a stwong twee!" he smiled, grabbing Luke's hand and grinned.

He nodded, " You sure are..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daw

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely uwu


End file.
